Episode Guide
The following is the master list of the exactly 300 half-hour episodes produced of The Red Green Show, organized by season. Note: Most of this information was taken from Wikipedia:List of The Red Green Show episodes, and may be incorrect. Please update as appropriate. Season 1 (1991-1992) * This was the first season of The Red Green Show to be aired on CHCH-TV in Hamilton, Ontario. * The first season's opening credits consisted of scenes from the show after introducing the characters, after that, several gunshot holes appear, and the last gunshot hole shatters the screen. * This is the first season where Harold Green introduced Red at the start of every episode after the camera pans through the main lobby at Possum Lodge. Season 2 (1992-1993) * This is the last season to air on CHCH-TV. * The opening credits were changed to feature more scenes from the show after introducing the characters, after that, a shot of the bird flying at sunset was used. * The Lodge Meeting made its debut in this season. * This is also the last season in which Red and Harold wore red suspenders, and where Red's voice was softer. Season 3 (1993-1994) * The only season, in which show's production aired on CFPL-TV in London, Ontario, and YTV. * The opening credits are the same as Season 1, but Red Green's voiceover was added in the background by showing previews after introducing the characters. * This is also the last season, in which the camera pans through the main lobby in Possum Lodge, while Harold Green is heard introducing the show before introducing Red. * Red Green's vocal chords were completely redesigned, producing a louder voice. * Red and Harold wore red and green suspenders starting with this season, rather than red suspenders in the first two seasons. Season 4 (1994-1995) * The show moved to the Global Television Network starting with this season, and was renamed The New Red Green Show. This would remain in use until The Winter Carnival. * This was the only season in which Harold Green already appeared in the lodge by introducing Red. The camera no longer pans through the main lobby at Possum Lodge while Harold is heard introducing the show. * The opening credits were changed to an animated flyover through a city to Possum Lodge, and it shows a fish flying in a pond. * A saxophone was added to the theme song starting with this season. This version remained in use until Season 7. * Red and Harold's plaid shirts were given slight makeovers in this season. Season 5 (1995-1996) * The 100th episode of The Red Green Show airs. * Red's voice is completely redesigned, and his beard is still mostly black, but became more of a gray color. * Beginning with this season, after the closing credits, the text reads "Produced in Association With Canwest Global System". This was only used on PBS airings. * Harold began announcing "It's The New Red Green Show" at the start of every episode before introducing Red. * An animated version of Red riding a motorboat, and a shot of flying birds were added to the opening credits starting with this season. Season 6 (1996-1997) * This is the last season to air on Global. * This is also the last season, in which text reads "Produced in Association With Canwest Global System". This was only used on PBS airings. * This is the last season to use the 1991 S&S Productions closing logo. * Beginning with Episode 122, Handyman Corner segments began taking place outside the lodge, rather than inside the lodge in the first five seasons and Episode 121. Season 7 (1997-1998) * The show moved to CBC Television, where it remained for the rest of it's network run. * Several changes were made to accommodate the associated relocation of production to the Canadian Broadcasting Centre; most notably to Possum Lodge's interior wall paint, which became a lighter shade of brown; and to Red and Harold's plaid shirts. Red's beard also became fully gray starting with this season. * S&S Productions debuted a new closing logo beginning with this season. This remained in use until the end of the show's run. On PBS airings, a still version of the logo was used. * This season was the first to contain less than 24 regular episodes. * This was also the last season to use the title The New Red Green Show, to have the saxophone-driven theme song, and to have the animated opening sequence featuring the flyover of the city towards Possum Lodge, all of which had been used since the show was picked up by Global in 1994. Season 8 (1998-1999) * The show's title was reverted back to The Red Green Show starting with this season and retaining this title for the rest of its network run. Harold's opening spiel before introducing Red was consequently changed to "It's The Red Green Show". * The opening sequence was dropped completely, as a result, The Red Green Show logo was used for in between segments. * The S&S Productions closing logo received a slight change beginning with this season with the addition of the URL www.ssp.ca. On PBS airings, a still version of the logo was again used. Season 9 (1999-2000) * Beginning with this season, due to the discontinuation of the Men Anonymous segment, at the beginning of the Lodge Meeting after the motto recital, Red Green started reminding the Possum Lodge members to bow their heads for the Man's Prayer: "I'm a man, but I can change, if I have to, I guess". This remained in use until the series finale, when the Man's Prayer was revised to "I'm a man, but I changed, because I had to, Oh, well". The credits were changed to a black background starting with this season. * Ranger Gord's Educational Films made its debut in this season, which was retitled Ranger Gord's Wilderness Safety Tips in Season 13. * Beginning with this season, due to reduced screen time (see below), Harold no longer introduced Red, as Red now just enters the lodge alone by waving to the audience, which is accompanied by an applause. Harold also now no longer wears a plaid shirt and overalls, in every appearance from this season on, he would wear different apparel. * Harold's screen time was reduced to a single segment, Harold at the Office, in this season, while another regular, Bill Smith, left the show entirely for the next four seasons, with his replacement becoming Walter. * Starting with this season, several Possum Lodge members began hosting both The Experts and The Possum Lodge Word Game. Season 10 (2000-2001) * This is the only season in which neither Harold Green, although his Little Harold form continued to appear on Ranger Gord's Educational Films, nor Hap Shaughnessy appear onscreen. * The 200th episode of The Red Green Show airs. Season 11 (2001-2002) * Harold came back to the show in episode 211. * Red's khaki pants received slight changes. Season 12 (2002-2003) * Red's plaid shirt was again changed in this season, becoming noticeably bluer. Season 13 (2003-2004) * Bill came back to the show in episode 246, initially sharing his Adventures With Bill segments with Walter for the next two seasons. * Ranger Gord left the show permanently after this season, in turn resulting in the discontinuation of the now-renamed Ranger Gord's Wilderness Safety Tips segments. Season 14 (2004-2005) * Walter left the show permanently after this season. Season 15 (2005-2006) * In the series finale Do As I Do, the Man's Prayer was revised to "I'm a man, but I changed, because I had to, Oh, well". * The 300th and final episode of The Red Green Show airs. * Production moved to Showline Studios due to a then-ongoing lockout that rendered the usual Canadian Broadcasting Centre studios unusable. See also *List of seasons *DVD releases *Duct Tape Forever Category:Production information Category:Lists of information